Coward
by mokonahapuuuuuu
Summary: He was a coward. Always was, always will be. KO/A
1. Prison

**Coward**

Chapter One

Prison

* * *

"Do I have to do it?"

"Yes."

"Can't you get anyone else to do it?"

"They're all out in the field, someone has to feed them, Arcee, for the love of Primus... My hands are tied as is."

Same old medic, same old attitude...

She grumbled all the way, carrying a canister of energon with her. The war may be over, though what with piecing Cybertron back together, it was easier said than done. Some Decepticons willingly surrendered and were helping Bulkhead with construction. Those who did not agree to a peaceful surrender were placed in the Nemesis prison hold. Amongst them was the vainest, most conceited of them all.

The face behind the screen smirked at her. "Where's the big guy?"

Arcee narrowed her optics. "He's... out."

"And they sent you? They shouldn't have...!"

It was a good thing the screen was the only thing preventing her from striking him. She slipped the energon into the holding cell, the energy source soon in Knock Out's hands. The Decepticons did just lost the mighty war. Knock Out must have lost everything. Friends, comrades... their home. If Bee didn't have the doctor's buffer, Knock Out wouldn't be as cooperative.

"I said I'm joining the winning team," he began. "Why am I still in here? I've changed, I've seen the error of my ways...!"

As she began to walk away, her footsteps paused. They fought each other here and there on Earth. He always ran to Megatron for shelter when he needed a ground bridge, and now he said he was joining the 'winning team'?

She strut back to the prison cell.

"You're lucky that Optimus told us to put you here, rather than abandon you on some uninhabited moon," began Arcee. "You were the one who joined Megatron. If you have a cause, you stick with it to the very end, now you're switching sides when you have nothing left to loose? You're a coward, Knock Out."

Before she stepped out of the corridor, she stopped one more time. Turning, the smirk disappeared from his face, the air of bravado now stunning shame.

"You know, for a moment I felt sorry for you and your kind. Can't believe that I actually did."


	2. Partner

**Coward **

Chapter Two

Partner

* * *

"Breakdown..." Arcee began as she watched the canister slide through the cell barrier. "What happened to him?"

Knock Out's brow furrowed, eyes intensely staring at the corner of the prison cell. After what seemed like forever, he finally spoke.

"What does it matter to you?"

Arcee paused. She didn't know why she asked about the fallen Decepticon. Last she heard, his spark was back online. She thought it was Dark Energon, though Bulkhead said Silas's voice was heard. Rather than relying her sources from word of mouth, she thought she'd ask the direct source. Regardless if they were a 'Bot or a 'Con.

"He and Bulkhead have a history and Bulk told me some of it but... I feel something's missing."

If he wasn't going to tell her, she had to respect his wishes. He was a Decepticon... a traitor to Cybertron, and he had the galls to join them at the last minute. She started to head back out of the corridor...

"It was Airachnid who killed him."

Her frame shot up, optics widening.

Airachnid?

Though her shocked face turned into a smile. Of course Airachnid would kill anyone, Autobot or Decepticon. After what she did to Starscream, there was no surprise there.

Turning, she saw a wistful look on the doctor's face. The angry glee on her face turned into a frown.

"We couldn't find his body where his life signal was at," said Knock Out. "Then that lowly fleshie, Silas used Breakdown's body as his own... I now add one more low life to hate after what happened to Breakdown. He was my best friend... and now he won't be able to see Cybertron reborn with me."

Her spark began to heavily ripple. All this time, she always thought Decepticons were ruthless with no moral conscious, but after what Knock Out said... Decepticons had friends, too. Close bonds that they were afraid to loose. Arcee would never wish the loss of a partner on anyone. He was a Deception, though regardless which faction a Cybertronian belonged to, Knock Out didn't deserve it.

Tailgate, Cliffjumper... they both couldn't also see their home reborn as well.

"I'm... so sorry," she began, her voice sounding heavy. "Really, I am..."

Before she began to leave to the corridor, she turned to glance at him one last time. He looked so small... so pathetic. Yet, she still felt sorry for him.

"If it helps... she also took one of my own. His name was Tailgate. ... Regardless if Airachnid was loyal to Megatron or not, Knock Out, I'm glad she's not around."


End file.
